


Playtime

by AriyenHyacinth



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Blushing, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Girls Kissing, Hickeys, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Light Dom/sub, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pillow Princess (Maple), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Relationship(s), SSC, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Squirting, Teasing, Thighs, Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, good girl, lesbeans, pillow princess, praising, small fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriyenHyacinth/pseuds/AriyenHyacinth
Summary: Pure porn kinda self indulgent. Just have some lesbeans having fun. Both characters are 20, this doesn't have anything to do with the canon it's really just smut. Read the tags.
Relationships: Ashley Campbell/Maple
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Playtime

Ash looked at her girlfriend as she sat on the bed, smiling softly. She slowly crawled on the bed behind her and slowly started kissing her neck. Maple hummed softly and tilted her head a little, giving Ash a little more space. Ash gave it a soft lick “Wanna be a good girl for me today?” Ash asked in a soft whisper. Maple nodded and closed her eyes a bit, feeling Ash’s breath ghost against her neck a little. She knew, when her girlfriend is in the mood she would be in for a ride and she loved those rides.

Ash scraped her teeth over the nape of her neck slowly before picking a spot and sucking down on it. Maple let out a quiet moan and reached for a hand, something that Ash happily supplied her with. She held one hand while the other held her hip firmly. Ash was still on her neck, creating a hickey. Maple let out a cute sound, letting Ash know her job was done perfectly. She pulled away a little and looked at the red mark. A small smile played on her lips as she kissed it carefully “Absolutely gorgeous...” Ash muttered softly, making maple blush harder than she was already. 

She continued to kiss and lick, biting softly sometimes but never hard enough to leave marks. The breath of the grey-haired girl became a bit faster and slightly irregular. Ash grinned and let go of her hand gently “On your knees princess” She said in a gentle voice. Maple nodded and moved from sitting cross-legged to on her knees, body still straight up and slightly leaning against ash. Ash looked at her girlfriend “That’s a good girl~” She said and moved her hand to rub her hip slowly. 

Her lips went back to her neck, starting to make a hickey on the other side of her neck this time. Maple gasped again and bit her lip a little, the sounds still escaping her lips. Not long after ash started on the second mark her hips buckled a little, starting to get turned on more. Her lover noticed the movement of course and slipped her hand in her pants as she sucked a little harder. Maple gasped and moved her hips again, feeling two fingers slip between her lips.

After ash finished the second hickey, this one a little lighter than the other one, she pushed two fingers into Maple. She got a soft hum from her girlfriend, knowing she wanted more “Go on then... fuck yourself on my fingers like a good girl. If you do, I’ll make a hickey and bitemark like you love them.” She said and smirked a bit. Maple blushed more; the reward was too good to pass on. Her hips started moving, drawing a soft moan from her lips. Ash watched her, obviously pleased for now. Their position wasn’t entirely comfortable though.

After a few more movements Ash pulled her hand away. The other let out a soft disappointed noise. It made Ash chuckle a little and smile “Undress and lay back baby.” She told Maple as she got up to do the same. Maple didn’t hesitate and undressed herself, laying back down on the bed. Ash smiled and got their toybox. Maple bit her lip, knowing exactly what would happen the next hour if not more.   
Her girlfriend loved taking her time, watching her become a mess and then making her come. Ash always said she was the most beautiful thing she’d seen when she had an amazing orgasm. Ash looked her up and down a couple of times, licking her lips “Fuck babe... you’re gorgeous.” she said and crawled over her, hands running over her thick thighs and hips.  
Ash always did say her favorite place was in between her legs. As expected after some kisses on the lips Ash moved down until she was in between her legs. Maple looked down at her, only getting a cheeky grin from her. 

As soon as she looked away Ash pushed her legs open a little “Woah... wet already huh? Seems I’m doing a good job, but I can do better~” She said. Maple bit her lip, now sure that she was probably going to be teased the whole night. 

Ash smirked a bit and spread her folds a bit more, slowly licking the sides but avoiding her entrance. “God babe... I’m gonna get you soaking wet.” She said and groaned softly, starting to massage her folds more. It was easier to stimulate the clitoris through there when just starting until it was fully swollen. Any earlier stimulation could potentially hurt or be too intense and Ash was going to tease her after all. 

Ash moved to her thigh and carefully bit down “I’m quite cozy here.” She said and smirked right before starting to suck on her skin there. Maple arched her back a bit and bit her lip a little before gasping. She could feel herself getting more wet as her girlfriend’s hands worked at the sides alone, knowing it did quite more then just sticking fingers in or going straight to the clit. After the hickey had been placed ash bit down, leaving some teeth marks around the hickey, making maple yelp a little, her hips lifting a little. Ash tutted her lips a little and pushed them back down “Be a good girl now.” she said and kissed her thighs “A number babe. From one to ten.” She spoke. 

Maple closed her eyes, not hesitating when she said seven. Ash smirked “Four more to go. And they’ll get darker and darker.” She told her. Maple kind of regretted saying a high number but then again, she didn’t. Ash got to work and made another mark on her thigh. The first one was a bit low but this one was a little higher. Maple fought against the urge to start moving her hips, kind of wanting more and bigger things. Ash was on this hickey quite long time before pulling away.

“Mhmmm you smell amazing... but I want to see you dripping onto the sheets~” She said before biting down, making Maple moan again still able to keep her hips still. Ash grinned proudly “Such a good girl.” She told her lover, spreading her folds and licking over her clit, it wasn’t fully visible yet. Maple moaned out, her hips twitching a little. Ash grinned a little “Beautiful.” She whispered, moving her head to the thigh where first hickey was on but again more up than the last one, almost next to her vagina this time, making maple imagine how close the last one would be.

Ash sucked harder and more intense, also longer of course. This time Maple had trouble holding back moans. A hand grabbed onto Ash’s hair as she really tried not to squirm around too much. Ash noticed how she was going and instead of letting go and biting, she bit down while still sucking on the flesh. Maple gasped and moaned out, arching her back a little and clutching the sheets, her hips were still against the bed. Ash smiled proudly at her.   
“You’re doing so great.” She praised her.  
“Doing everything as I tell you to.” She whispered gently, spreading her folds again. 

“Fuck... god I want to eat you up babe.” she said and groaned. “Do it...” Maple panted out. Ash didn’t reply and lifted the skin over her clit a little. She was as good as there. Ash decided to give it a lick, earing another moan and quiver from Maple. Ash hummed and rubbed her thumbs over her folds while slowly licking her clit, stimulating it directly.  
Maple gripped her hair a little as her moans got louder and her breathing faster. She felt pleasure building up in her body. 

Ash groaned and sucked on it ever so slightly before pulling off, feeling that maple obviously felt that little suck a lot. She was panting and slowly becoming a mess.   
Ash looked down as her again “Whoa… you look so wet babe... The bed is gonna start getting wet soon.” She said and smirked. Maple felt slightly embarrassed but in too much pleasure to care. Ash pushed her leg up even more and settled her face right in between her thigh and vagina, starting to suck again. It was the last hickey she would get unless Maple asked for more. She would mark her girlfriend up as much as she wants, if she asks for it, knowing they both loved it.

Maple moaned and squirmed more, this one taking quite a bit longer but also being way more sensitive than the ones before. Ash let go with a small pop and bit down hard enough that the teeth mark would bruise the next morning. Maple panted and looked down to see what her girlfriend was up to. Ash grinned softly and spread her lips, starting to lick her clit again slowly. She slowly dragged her tongue over the little nub. “Fuck you’re so wet for me Maple. But we can go juuuust a little further~” She said and sat up straight, pulling out a small egg vibrator. Not just any but Maples favorite one. Of course, Maple noticed that and blushed. 

Ash smirked and turned it on to stage two. She teased her lips and rubbed it over the sides “You’re starting to make a mess honey.” She said and smirked. Her hands went up a bit to rub her hip slowly while the vibrator was pushed around her folds slowly. Maple had her eyes closed as she let out soft sounds. Everything was a little less intense now, giving her a moment to catch her breath.  
Ash smiled and noticed she was relaxing too much. It made her pull her hands back and push in the small vibrator along with two fingers.

“You’re gonna feel this one so deep babe.” She whispered, pushing as far as she could reach. Maple let out another moan, just a bit louder this time. Ash smiled and suddenly put the vibrator up to the max, making maple yelp and moan out loudly. She cursed a bit and arched her back a little.

Ash watched her for a moment, getting a double ended dildo ready for later.   
She would first completely wreck her girlfriend. Maple squirmed a little bit and moaned softly, her hand still gripping the sheets. Everything felt so amazing, her girlfriend really brought her up to that stage that could drive her crazy and she loved every minute of it.

Ash sat back in between her legs and licked her clit again a bit, making Maple her hips shake a little and earning another squeal from her. Ash smiled at how cute she was before starting to actually eat her out, licking up the wetness from between her legs while sometimes teasing the clit.  
“Aah fuck Ash” maple moaned out loudly. “More…” she asked a little softer. Ash smirked softly. “You’ve been a good girl. I’ll give you more.” She said and started licking her clit more directly, sucking softly from time to time.

Maple couldn’t stay still anymore, her hips moving more and more. Ash smirked, noticing the movement, she gave a quick and hard suck. Maple gasped loudly and moaned as she did that. Ash smirked and pulled away, wiping her mouth and looking at Maple “That’s the wreck I wanted to see~” She said and smirked, moving to kiss her girlfriend deeply.  
Maple gladly kissed her back, tongues moving and dancing around as she could taste herself on Ash’s lips.

Ash hummed and cupped her cheek gently before pulling back just slightly. “That’s a good girl.” She whispered. “You wanna come?” She asked maple to which Maple nodded eagerly. Ash smiled and grabbed the string of the bullet vibe and very slowly started to pull it out. Maple gasped and moaned out, feeling it slowly move out of her. When it did, she sighed in slight relief. Ash smirked and rubbed her hip more again as she grabbed the dildo, pouring some lube over it before putting it at her lips. “Take it like a good girl~” She said and smirked, starting to push it in slowly.

Maple moaned softly and squeezed down a little on purpose. Ash smirked and pulled out a little bit, tutting her lips “No honey.” she said and smirked softly. Maple whined softly right before Ash pushed it back in. She slowly started to move it, thrusting it deeper every time until the whole thing was in halfway. Maple moaned softly as she moved her hips a little. Ash smirked and started moving in and out slowly before turning the vibrator on that was used earlier to about halfway and pushed it on Maple’s clit. Maple felt the vibrations and moved; her hips started moving on their own again.   
She moaned, feeling a heat build up in between her legs. Soon that heat started to feel more intense and build op more as Ash put the vibrator higher, making Maple moan loudly close to soft screams as she tensed up a lot and started shaking.

Ash kept moving the dildo and kept the vibrator in place, no matter how much Maple moved her hips around. Maple gasped and moaned, her body freezing as she finally got to her first orgasm. Ash lowered the vibrator after she got her through it. “God you’re beautiful...” She said gently and kissed her lips, Maple wrapping her arms around Ash as they made out for a bit, Ash’s hand slowly ran over her waist as she grinded against her a bit. The silver haired girl moaned out softly and held onto her lover. 

Ash backed up a little and pushed the other dildo in herself as well, moaning satisfied. Maple watched for a bit before moving her legs a little, making the both of them moan softly. Maple looked to her side and reached for Ash’s favorite item, a wand that could go harder than the bullet Ash used on her. 

Ash plugged it in and smiled softly, keeping the vibrator on maples clit and turning it up again. The other moaned out loudly again, starting to feel the same intense heat buildup again slowly.  
Before Maple lost her mind again, she turned on the wand, keeping the button pressed until it was pretty high up. She knew Ash would be turned on enough for her just to go with it now. She placed it near her clit, not nearly as precise as Ash did with her but the intensity made up for that.

Ash moaned and moved her hips a little more. Both started moving their hips on the dildo, Ash’s hand sometimes going down to hold it a bit more still. Everything felt really amazing.  
Ash leaned down and kissed her lips again, letting out a soft moan against them. Maple took her chance and upped the speed even more of the wand. Ash moaned loudly and upped the vibrator against Maple’s clit as well. Ash moved her hips more irregular and faster.

Ash felt the heat build up that maple had been feeling as well. Both of them panted heavily. Maple was already much closer, her hips shaking a bit already, her orgasm harder to reach this time. Maple let out a silent gasp that turned into a loud moan, her back arching off the bed as she reached another orgasm. Ash was a little further behind, fucking herself hard on the dildo as Maple upped the vibrations till the max. She moaned loudly and grinded down on the toy as Maple moaned loudly, feeling Ash push in the bullet vibrator harder even though she just came. 

She let out one of the sluttiest moans she had ever done as she squirted right over the sheets.   
Ash still wasn’t at her orgasm yet, but she was close enough she forgot about the vibrator on maple. Maple trashed around a little, the pleasure too intense to handle. Ash grinded herself down more before she felt like a huge waterfall of heat came over her and she moved her hands away finally, allowing Maple to finally relax a little but she was set on getting at least a little revenge. 

“Hands on me and don’t move them.” she said, her breathing still labored. Ash nodded and put both hand on her hips, moaning louder and louder as maple moved the wand around a little, Ash gasped and moaned loudly. Maple kept it there firmly, knowing she was at her most sensitive now. Ash buckled her hips as she squeezed her hips tightly. She felt another explosion as she moaned just as loud as Maple did before. 

Maple kept it there a few more seconds before turning off with one click. Ash panted and laid down half on top of her girlfriend. Maple caught her breath a little more at this point and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend “Thanks Ash, that was amazing.” She said softly and kissed her cheek. Ash mumbled something incoherent, making the other girl giggle softly. She removed the dildo and set the used toys aside. She grabbed some tissues and cleaned up a little of the mess they had made.

She looked at her girlfriend who was fast asleep by now. Maple smiled and laid down, holding her close. She looked at her face and kissed her nose. Ash scrunched her nose a little making maple giggle again and deciding to leave the big clean up for tomorrow and for now just enjoy the moment of being with her and cuddling with her in her arms. Not long after Maple fell asleep too, both of them holding each other. Sleeping soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed even though this ship and fandom is barely existing.


End file.
